Titanic (Krisho ver)
by codenameL
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE!] Mereka bilang Titanic adalah kapal impian, kapal yang tidak akan tenggelam, tapi bagi Junmyeon itu sama seperti kapal pesuruh yang merantainya kembali ke rumah, melanjutkan kehidupan yang sudah digariskan padanya. Namun, dia bertemu dengan Kris Wu dan Junmyeon berpikir mungkin hidupnya akan berbeda jika dia bersama Kris. A Krisho fic, based on Titanic movie. RnR?
1. Prolog

**TITANIC (Krisho version)**

**story by codenameL**

**Kris/Suho | Boys Love/Romance/Drama | Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or the cast (kecuali OC) **

**A/N**: **Please take a time to read this note.** Draft lama dan baru sekarang saya putusin buat dipublish (aslinya gak pede mau publish ini, tapi ya sudahlah). Basically, Titanic movie yang ditulis kembali dengan Krisho sebagai pair utamanya, keadaan dalam filmnya akan sama dengan sedikit perubahan dan ini bukan GS, purely shounen-ai/BL dan akan ada tokoh historikal juga dari filmnya.

I hope Krisho shipper would be happy to read this (although we know the ending will be really sad)

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**New York, 22 Maret**** 1997. **

Titanic.

Kapal dengan kisah yang melegenda. Kapal yang disebut-sebut sebagai kapal termewah dan terbesar di masa itu, tenggelam pada pelayarannya yang pertama, membawa 2227 jiwa di mana 1517 diantaranya tidak selamat. Karamnya Titanic menjadi informasi tersohor di media massa saat itu, banyak yang berspekulasi ini dan itu, sedangkan yang lainnya mendoakan agar jiwa-jiwa yang tidak selamat dapat tenang di sisi Yang Maha Kuasa.

Sebetulnya apa yang menyebabkan Titanic tenggelam?

"Bongkahan es. Itu sudah pasti,"

Kyungsoo baru selesai mengunyah sandwich miliknya ketika Baekhyun bertanya perihal kapal Titanic. Tentu saja ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Cukup mengherankan bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyesap cappucino miliknya. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, raut mukanya jelas terlihat bingung. "Maksudku, kapal itu dibuat dengan mesin dan walaupun hanya pinggirannya saja yang menabrak bongkahan es, seharusnya itu tidak membuatnya tenggelam," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, bagian yang dikenai oleh bongkahan es tersebut bukan bagian yang dibuat oleh mesin," kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menaikan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada bagian yang dibuat oleh pekerja di kapal itu. Kau tahu kan Titanic dibuat di laut, dan mesin tidak bisa menjangkau bagian tengah, karena itu sisanya dikerjakan oleh manusia,"

"Oh, jadi maksudmu bagian itu tidak cukup kuat menghadapi bongkahan es?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

Seperti biasa kedua sahabat karib ini menghabiskan sarapan mereka sambil membahas hal-hal bersejarah, misteri atau pun yang unik. Ya, mungkin karena faktor jurusan yang mereka ambil di universitas.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Titanic, eh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman bangga, terkadang jika Baekhyun sudah bertanya seperti itu, ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya tapi diketahui oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan bertanya apa ada hal yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo di Titanic.

"Jadi, ada hal yang menarik perhatianmu di Titanic?"

Tepat seperti dugaan.

Kyungsoo pun menegakkan posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya diletakan di atas meja dan ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan keantusiasan. "Pernah dengar tentang Heartstring of Dragon?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Dirinya sedang berpikir, di mana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Oh!" Seakan ingat sesuatu dia pun menjetikan jarinya, "kalung berlian yang hilang pada tahun 1912!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil, hal itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun terganggu. "Apa?"

"Kalung itu tidak hilang bodoh,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalung itu mungkin masih ada di Titanic,"

Kyungsoo pun berdiri setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tercengang. "Bibi, Baekhyun yang bayar ya!" sahut Kyungsoo kepada pemilik kedai langganan mereka. "Hei! Kyungsoo tunggu!" tanpa basa basi Baekhyun segera menghabiskan cappucino miliknya, tidak lupa membayar jatah makanan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak langsung pergi, dia menunggu di luar_._

"Well, bagus sekali Kyungsoo," gerutu Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kedai makanan tersebut. Kyungsoo membalas dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan, menyusuri keramaian kota di pagi hari. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu arah mana yang Kyungsoo tuju, tapi ikut sajalah. Toh ini hari Sabtu, tidak banyak kegiatan yang menantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kalung. Maksudmu tadi, kalung itu berada di dalam Titanic, tenggelam bersamanya?" pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Baekhyun ketika mereka menunggu di halte bus. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ya, hanya menebak saja." Baekhyun yang tertawa mendengar itu mendapat pukulan ringan dari Kyungsoo. "Kita seharusnya membuktikan dari fakta-fakta yang ada kan, bukan dari tebakan semata," ucap Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, hanya tatapan malas ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" pertanyaan lain dari Baekhyun saat mereka menaiki bus. Bus yang tujuannya Baekhyun yakin menuju pusat kota.

"Kau nanti juga tahu," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Ya, nanti juga Baekhyun tahu.

.

.

"Perpustakaan? Haruskah kita ke perpustakaan pada hari Sabtu?" pertanyaan lain yang dilontarkan saat mereka sampai di perpustakaan kota. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah perpustakaan lalu ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, sumber informasi selain wikipedia ada di sini," jawab Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Hei, Kyungsoo jangan bilang kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu di sini? Ah~ Sabtu pagi ku yang terbuang percuma...aw!" Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru terkena bogem mentah milik Kyungsoo. "Ini masih soal Titanic dan kalung itu,"

"Oh, kalung yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan oleh para kolektor seni?" tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya telah sampai di depan lift. Kyungsoo pun menekan tombol lift yang menuju ke atas, "yang hilang tahun 1912? Jadi, maksudmu ada seseorang membawa kalung itu ke dalam Titanic?" lanjut Baekhyun, tidak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua pun masuk. Untuk sesaat mereka diam sambil menikmati alunan musik dalam lift.

"Bukan seseorang tapi Kim Yunghee," jawab Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kim YungHee?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat keluar dari lift. Kyungsoo mengikutinya di belakang. "Tapi bukannya yang membuat kalung itu..."

"Edward Smith. Iya, sesaat sebelum dirinya meninggal, keluarga Kim...ah, tepatnya suami Kim YungHee membeli kalung tersebut untuk dirinya."

Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dan mendapati Luhan, seorang _librarian_ yang sering mereka temui.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tumben sekali kalian ke sini," sapa Luhan.

Ruangan itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang tua dan kutu buku yang sedang membaca. Perpustakaan di hari Sabtu tidak seramai hari-hari biasanya. Ya, karena pada hari Sabtu orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, teman atau pacar.

"Hai hyung!" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Maksud hyung tumben sekali kami ke sini hari Sabtu kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati meja tempat Luhan bekerja.

"Jadi, buku apa yang kalian cari?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat ke arah komputernya, bersiap-siap untuk mengetik. "Titanic. Kalaupun ada arsip tentang data penumpang mereka itu lebih bagus, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menyikut sahabatnya. "Hei, mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada di sini," bisiknya.

"Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja arsip seperti itu tidak ada di ruangan ini," Luhan pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Buku yang kau cari ada di rak kelima, Kyungsoo," ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran. "Kau kira aku tahu Kim Yunghee dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju rak kelima dan mencari beberapa buku yang berhubungan tentang Titanic. Kyungsoo juga mencari buku yang membahas tentang kalung itu.

"Aish. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Kyungsoo?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil meletakan buku-buku tersebut di atas meja. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di meja, sepertinya Luhan hyung lupa mengembalikan ke ruang arsip," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik sebuah kursi.

"Kukira kau mencari informasi tersebut di internet," Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar itu, "aku juga mencarinya di internet, tapi tidak banyak,"

"Boys," panggil Luhan sambil membawa dua buah dokumen. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun menoleh. "Ini data tentang penumpang dan ini hasil pencarian dari Max Changmin,"

"M-max Changmin? Dia baru mencari sesuatu di Titanic?" tanya Baekhyun segera mengambil dokumen dari tangan Luhan. "Apa ada yang ditemukannya, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua bola matanya yang seperti burung hantu. Lucu sekali kelihatannya.

"Ya, dia menemukan sebuah gambar tapi dia tidak menemukan berlian yang dicarinya," Luhan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, "kalian harusnya banyak menonton televisi. Selamat mencari!" sahutnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Tak kusangka Changmin hyung mencari soal Heartstring of Dragon juga," gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat isi arsip tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak menggubris dia sibuk membolak-balik halaman yang berisi data penumpang.

Setelah berkutat hampir dua puluh menit, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling meneriakan "AH!" dan mendapatkan beberapa 'sst' dari orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa Heartstring of Dragon terdaftar dalam kapal Titanic, tapi bukan atas nama Kim Yunghee," tutur Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim Junmyeon,"

"Um...anaknya atau?"

"Anaknya mungkin," Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya, "tapi dalam catatan ini mengatakan bahwa Kim Junmyeon masuk dalam korban yang tenggelam, lalu apa yang kau temukan Baekhyun?"

"Gambar yang ditemukan Changmin hyung," Baekhyun mengambil sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu terpotret sebuah sketsa yang digambar dengan pensil. Gambar seorang pria yang tengah memegang kalung, ekspresi wajahnya susah dijelaskan entah itu senang, sedih atau cemas tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun yakin pria itu tampak seperti malaikat.

"Kenapa aku merasa dia seperti malaikat?" gumam Kyungsoo yang sepertinya takjub melihat gambar tersebut. Ternyata bukan Baekhyun saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. "Um, menurutmu pria ini hanya bertelanjang dada sajakah atau..." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memasang ekspresi berpikirnya.

Ya, hanya setengah dari badannya saja yang digambar. Tidak tahu apakah pria yang ada digambar ini bertelanjang dada saja atau tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali. "Entah, kalau dia tidak berpakaian bukankah lebih baik digambar seluruhnya saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyengir. "Yak, byuntae!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Baekhyun, kali ini agak keras. "Tapi ini gambar yang bagus walaupun hanya setengah badan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Siapapun yang menggambar ini, dia bisa mengeluarkan kharisma yang ada pada pria ini..." Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut saat melihat kalung yang ada di gambar itu. Rasanya tidak asing. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari sebuah gambar. "Hei, Baekhyun...rasanya kalung ini tidak asing," Baekhyun menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu tadi,"

Jemari Kyungsoo berhenti memencet tombol yang ada di ponselnya, dia terdiam sejenak lalu memandang ke arah gambar itu lalu kembali memandang ke arah ponselnya. Terakhir, dia memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang menurut Baekhyun agak horor. "Itu Heartstring of Dragon,"

Kyungsoo segera menunjukan foto kalung itu kepada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat seakan tidak percaya tebakannya benar. "Jadi, pria ini..."

"Wah, itu foto yang bagus ya," ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Baekhyun. Kedua pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang kakek sedang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, mungkin untuk melihat foto yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"A-ah begitulah kek," jawab Baekhyun ragu yang diikuti dengan anggukan Kyungsoo. Kakek itu hanya tersenyum memandangi kedua pemuda di hadapannya, perlahan dia menarik kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tanpa ragu segera membantu kakek tersebut dan mendudukannya, tidak lupa kakek itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo.

"Umur segini memang sedikit menyusahkan," ucapnya sambil meletakan tongkat kayu di sebelah tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, di dalam benak mereka berbagai pertanyaan muncul, salah satunya 'untuk apa kakek ini datang ke tempat mereka?'

"Cucuku bahkan melarangku untuk pergi ke tempat umum jika tidak ditemani olehnya," kakek itu tersenyum, matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit saat dia tersenyum, membuat kerutan-kerutan yang ada di sekitar matanya ikut tertarik. Tidak hanya di wajahnya, tangannya juga sudah terdapat kerutan-kerutan, selain itu seluruh rambutnya sudah berwarna putih. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, berapa umur kakek ini sebenarnya?

"Kakek sering ke tempat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan berkas yang tadi dia pegang. Kakek itu mengangguk pelan, matanya yang menatap ke arah Kyungsoo perlahan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik melihat foto. "Apakah itu foto yang berhasil didapatkan dari Titanic?" tanyanya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi serius meneliti sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan kakek itu. "Iya, kek. Ini foto dari gambar yang ditemukan di Titanic,"

"Apa kalung itu sudah ditemukan?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, mereka kembali menoleh ke arah sang kakek dan menggeleng bersamaan. Kenapa kakek itu bisa tahu?

Mungkin kakek ini mengikuti berita yang ada di televisi, pikir Baekhyun.

Apa mungkin dia pernah naik Titanic, tapi kalau begitu umurnya lebih dari 100 tahun, begitu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Anak muda, boleh kulihat foto itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memberikan foto tersebut pada sang kakek. Pria tua tersebut memajukan kepalanya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat gambar itu dengan jelas. "Apa kakek kira-kira tahu, siapa orang yang ada di gambar tersebut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kakek itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia pun mengembalikan foto tersebut kepada Baekhyun. "Orang yang ada di gambar itu aku,"

"APA?!" sekali lagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendapat 'ssst' dari pengunjung yang ada di sana bahkan Luhan pun ikut memperingati mereka. "Ja-jadi kakek pernah naik kapal Titanic?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya namun nada suaranya terdengar begitu antusias. Kakek itu mengangguk. "Berarti kakek yang memiliki kalung ini? Heartstring of Dragon?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan sebuah foto kalung dari ponselnya. "Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir bahwa nama kalung ini aneh," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu bisa kah kakek menceritakan apa yang terjadi di atas kapal Titanic?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, Kyungsoo pun ikut mengangguk. Kakek itu terdiam sejenak, pandangan matanya terlihat sendu seakan mengingat memori lama yang menyenangkan tapi pilu untuk dikenang.

"Ini foto yang diambil dari Titanic," ucap Baekhyun perlahan sambil menunjukan beberapa lembar foto kapal Titanic. Mata kakek itu menelusuri foto-foto Titanic satu persatu, otaknya kembali memutar kenangan itu, seakan baru kemarin dia menaiki kapal tersebut.

"Sudah 84 tahun berlalu..." ucapnya mengambil salah satu lembar foto, sejenak memandangi foto kapal tersebut, "mereka bilang Titanic adalah kapal impian," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah siap di tempat duduknya masing-masing, siap untuk mendengarkan cerita kakek tersebut. Kakek itu tersenyum ke arah dua pemuda di hadapannya, "Titanic memang benar kapal impian..."

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 1

**TITANIC (Krisho version)**

**story by codenameL**

**Kris/Suho with support cast EXO and A-Pink Chorong | Boys Love/Romance/Drama | Chaptered**

**Summary****:** Kisah 84 tahun yang lalu pun dimulai

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Southampton, 10 April**** 1912**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat masuk kapal Titanic. Tempat masuk yang khusus untuk orang-orang berkelas. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang pria, memiliki kulit seputih susu, rambut hitam yang disisir rapi dan mata berwarna coklat yang indah. Dia memandangi kapal yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya pergi dari tanah Inggris.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Titanic," gumam Junmyeon sambil memandangi kapal besar dihadapannya. "Tidak lebih besar daripada Mauritania..."

"Ayolah Junmyeon, lebarkan pandanganmu. Titanic lebih panjang bahkan lebih mewah dibandingkan Mauritania!" ucap Chanyeol antusias, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk ketika sahabatnya itu menceritakan betapa hebatnya Titanic. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik, kapal ini memang mewah, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'kapal impian' tapi bagi Junmyeon itu sama seperti kapal pesuruh yang merantainya kembali ke Amerika.

Kim Junmyeon, 21 tahun. Anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkenal, ayahnya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Junmyeon yang kala itu beranjak 20 tahun mau tidak mau menggantikan posisi ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Baginya hidup ini seperti berada dalam sangkar, sejak kecil ibunya mengajari tata krama menjadi seorang yang berkelas mulai dari cara makan sampai cara bersin. Sering kali Junmyeon dan ibunya berbeda pendapat, tapi berakhir dengan Junmyeon menyetujui pendapat ibunya.

"Inikah kapal yang disebut-sebut tidak akan tenggelam itu?" tanya ibu Junmyeon sambil menyerahkan mantelnya pada seorang pelayan. "Ini dia nyonya Kim!" jawab Chanyeol antusias. "Kapal ini tidak akan tenggelam, Tuhan tidak akan bisa menenggelamkan kapal satu ini," lanjut sebuah suara di belakang Chanyeol.

"Wow, pendapat yang penuh kepercayaan diri, Jongin," ucap ibu Junmyeon tersenyum dan Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya, walaupun sudah lama berteman dengan Junmyeon, entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan adik sahabatnya ini.

"Sesampainya di New York, kita akan melaksanakan pernikahanmu," bisik ibu Junmyeon kepada anaknya, Junmyeon mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis kepada ibunya.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Junmyeon tidak lagi beradu argumen dengan ibunya. Dia menyayangi ibunya, dia tidak ingin membuat beliau sedih. Terkadang dia iri dengan teman sejak kecilnya, Chanyeol. Orang tua Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengekangnya, Chanyeol bebas melakukan hal yang dia suka, bahkan untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya.

"Hai dear," sapa Chorong sambil menyentuh bahu Junmyeon, gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya. Junmyeon balas tersenyum. "Kapalnya akan segera berangkat, kita harus naik," ucap Chorong sambil meraih tangan Junmyeon.

Ya, bahkan untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri Junmyeon tidak bisa. Chorong memang gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Tapi sekeras apapun Junmyeon mencoba, dia tidak bisa. Entah apa yang salah, kalau dipikir-pikir dibandingkan Chorong, matanya melihat bahwa Chanyeol lebih menarik daripada gadis itu. Berkali-kali Junmyeon menepis pikiran itu. Apa dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya? Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja, matanya melihat bahwa pria lebih menarik dari wanita. Jangan-jangan orientasi seksualnya sudah berubah? Junmyeon sendiri ingin tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari penentuan bagi Kris, hampir tiga jam dirinya berada di meja bundar bersama penjudi lainnya dan ini kesempatan terakhirnya, untuk mendapatkan tiket menuju Titanic, kembali ke rumah keduanya di Amerika.

"Full house!" teriak Kris sambil menunjukan kartunya dan mendapat cibiran dari pemain lainnya. Keberuntungan berpihak padanya, dia memenangkan tiket tersebut. "Zitao kita menang!" sahut Kris sambil mengambil taruhan yang berada di atas meja.

"Kita ke Amerika!" seru Kris sambil menghampiri teman seperjuangannya tersebut. "Yeah, Amerika baby!" sahut Zitao sambil mengayunkan tiketnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak nak, kecuali kalian berhenti berjingkrak dan segera pergi. Titanic akan segera berangkat," ucap pemilik kedai sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke jam besar yang tertempel di dinding kedai. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara peluit besar yang berasal dari Titanic, menandakan kapal itu akan segera berangkat.

"Oh, shit. Hurry up Zitao!" teriak Kris sambil mengambil tas miliknya. Zitao mengikutinya dari belakang, berlari melewati kerumunan orang yang berada di pelabuhan tersebut. Mata Zitao membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat kapal itu dari dekat. "Whooa...whooa..." hanya itu yang dapat dia katakan. "Yeah, kita orang paling beruntung di dunia ini!" sahut Kris.

Setelah melewati penjaga yang awalnya tidak mempercayai mereka sebagai penumpang, (mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang Amerika dan berkata kalau mereka bersih dari kutu) Kris dan Zitao naik ke atas dek, bergabung dengan penumpang lain yang sedang melambai ke sanak saudaranya.

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan merindukan kalian!" teriak Zitao sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa ada orang yang kau kenal?" tanya Kris. Zitao menggeleng, senyum lebar masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Tidak, tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Good bye!" Kris tertawa kecil dan ikut melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa! Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian!"

"Ge, aku bisa melihat Liberty dari sini...kelihatan kecil tentunya," ucap Zitao ketika Titanic mulai berangkat.

Sore itu, Titanic berangkat membawa 2227 jiwa menuju Amerika, dibagi dalam tiga kelas tidak hanya berdasarkan harga tiket, melainkan juga dengan status sosial. Kapal itu pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan, membawa bermacam impian setiap penumpang, tapi tidak pernah kembali.

.

.

.

"D-20...D-20..." Kris bergumam, matanya mencari-cari nomor yang tertera di tiket. Nomor yang menunjukan tempat tinggal mereka untuk seminggu kedepannya. Untuk kelas tiga, satu kamar terdiri dari dua sampai sepuluh orang penumpang. Kamar D-20 berkapasitas empat orang, di sana Kris dan Zitao bertemu dengan penumpang lainnya, seorang pemain arkodion bernama Kim Minseok dan penari jalanan Zhang Yixing yang ternyata sama-sama orang Asia. Membuat Kris dan Zitao bahagia karena bisa menemukan orang yang sebangsa dengan mereka. Teman sekamar baru, begitu menurut Zitao.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau yang tidur di atas!" sahut Kris sambil menarik Zitao yang akan naik ke tempat tidur tingkat dua. Zitao tertawa dan balas mendorong Kris, namun posisi itu dimenangkan oleh Zitao. Minseok dan Yixing saling berpandangan heran melihat tingkah laku dua penumpang baru ini.

"Ge, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat dek?" usul Zitao yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kris. "Kalian juga!" ajak Zitao kepada Minseok dan Yixing. Mereka berempat pun berjalan ke bagian depan kapal, sesampainya di sana mereka disambut dengan angin dan deburan ombak. Banyak orang ternyata di dek, mereka sama-sama menikmati sesuatu. Menikmati matahari senja yang indah.

Kris sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang bersama Minseok ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda, pakaiannya rapi, kulitnya bersih seputih susu, berpenampilan kelas satu, terlihat sempurna di mata Kris. Pemuda itu memandang jauh ke arah lautan sana. Mungkin ini gila bagi Kris, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandang pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tahu..." suara Minseok menyadarkan Kris.

"Terkadang aku ingin berada di atas sana," ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat pemuda itu berdiri. "Menikmati sampanye dengan alunan musik, makan-makanan enak, tidak peduli besok tidur di mana, bisa makan atau tidak," lanjut Minseok sambil menggeleng-geleng, otaknya kembali memutar memori masa-masa hidupnya. Kris hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Minseok.

"Gege ada lumba-lumba di sini!" teriak Zitao dari ujung kapal, anak itu melambai-lambai ke arah Kris, menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempatnya. Kris berjalan menghampiri Zitao dan benar saja ada lumba-lumba yang sedang melompat di dekat kapal tersebut, sebuah pemandangan yang jarang ditemukan dan ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat lumba-lumba.

Kris pun menaiki pinggiran pagar dek sambil berpegangan pada tali yang berada di dekat situ. Tidak ada kapal lain, hanya lautan biru nan luas yang terhampar di depan matanya. Momen terbaik yang pernah dia alami, rasanya seperti terbang.

"I'm the King of the World_!_" teriak Kris sepenuh tenaga.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menghela nafas seraya bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, hampir dua jam dia memeriksa berkas-berkas ini. Bahkan pekerjaannya sendiri tidak memberikan hari libur. Beruntung telepon rumah tidak berlaku di sini. Kalau tidak, mungkin sejak tadi dia sibuk dengan para klien.

_Kapan ini akan segera berakhir?_

"Masuk," ucap Junmyeon ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Junmyeon, kamu masih sibuk nak?" Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggenggam sesuatu. "Ibu, ada perlu apa?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Ibunya berjalan, menghampiri meja kerja Junmyeon dan memberikan sesuatu di tangan anaknya itu.

"Ini..." gumam Junmyeon.

"Ini kalung pemberian ayahmu. Dia memberikan ini saat melamar ibu, dan ibu harap bisa kau berikan pada orang yang kau cintai,"

"Orang yang aku cintai?" seakan ada sedikit harapan terlintas di raut wajah Junmyeon ketika menanyakan itu. "Iya, untuk Chorong,"

_**DEG**__. _

"Selamat bekerja nak. Jangan tidur larut malam," ujar ibunya sambil mengecup kening Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tidak mengerti, kenapa ibunya harus memberikan barang ini. Kalaupun ini untuk Chorong kenapa tidak diserahkan langsung, kenapa harus menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung? Bodoh, dia sempat berpikir kalau ibunya membebaskan dia untuk mencari pasangan.

"Wow, barang yang bagus," gumam Jongin sambil bersiul. "Sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk," ada nada kekesalan saat Junmyeon mengatakan itu. "Maaf, hyung. Pintumu terbuka sedikit jadi aku masuk saja. Siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan kalung itu secara seksama.

"Ibu," jawab Junmyeon pendek, kembali fokus dengan lembar kerjanya. "Ibu memberikan barang ini? Wow! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kita punya barang seperti ini," Jongin mengangkat kalung itu tinggi-tinggi, menerawang seakan dia kolektor barang seni.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini Heartstring of Dragon hyung! Benda terlangka dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia. Ya~ karena pembuatnya meninggal setelah itu,"

"Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah kalung," gumamnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. Junmyeon tidak menyadarinya tapi ada pandangan berbeda saat Jongin melihat kalung itu dan muncul perasaan tidak enak ketika tahu bahwa kalung itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk saudaranya yang sudah sempurna ini.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

* * *

**A/N**: Terima kasih untuk semua komen positif yang diberikan readers /throws heart(?)/ I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you in next chap! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**TITANIC (Krisho version)**

**story by codenameL**

**Kris/Suho with support cast EXO & A-Pink Chorong | Boys Love/Romance/Drama | Chaptered**

**Summary: **Their first meeting

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**11 April**** 1912**

Malam kedua di kapal dengan orang-orang yang sama, topik yang sama, dan rutinitas yang sama, seakan tidak memberikan nafas bagi Junmyeon. Dia ingin melonggarkan dasinya. Namun, walaupun dia sudah melonggarkan dasinya, rasanya masih terasa sesak.

Sejujurnya, Junmyeon tidak menikmati pelayaran ini, ntah apa yang salah. Padahal semuanya terlaksana dengan baik, bahkan sahabat baiknya ada di sini. Mungkin karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Junmyeon harus memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang tepat agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya, ibunya atau nama baik keluarga Kim.

Terlebih lagi ada keluarga Park, yang nantinya akan menjadi keluarga barunya, jika dia menikah dengan Chorong. Huh, _jika_? Sepertinya kata itu salah muncul, karena ini memang _keharusan_. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak, Junmyeon seperti berada di ujung tebing, tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahkan tidak ada yang bersedia menariknya.

"Junmyeon, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya ibunya ketika Junmyeon mulai berdiri. "Aku ingin ke toilet," jawab Junmyeon tanpa basa-basi dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

Malam itu langit terlihat indah bertaburan bintang-bintang dan angin berhembus cukup dingin. Kris sedang berbaring di sebuah kursi kayu, menikmati cerutunya ketika dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang, orang itu berlari melewati kursi tempat dia berbaring.

Kris duduk dan mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri, melihat ke bawah dan memandangi lautan. Perlahan-lahan dia melepas sepatunya dan menaiki pagar pelindung. Sekarang pemuda tersebut telah berada di sisi luar pagar, badannya mulai dia condongkan ke depan, bersiap-siap menjatuhkan diri.

"Jangan lakukan itu," ucap Kris mendekatinya perlahan.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Ayolah, berikan tanganmu..."

"Tidak! Tetap di tempatmu atau aku akan melepas peganganku!"

Kris mendekatinya perlahan sambil memberikan tanda bahwa dia hanya ingin menjatuhkan cerutunya ke laut. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu," ucapnya tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengira kau bisa menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa yang akan kulakuan dan yang tidak. Kau tidak mengenalku!"

Junmyeon pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, berambut pirang, dan memiliki sebuah _piercing_ di telinga kanannya. Dia terkesima, pria ini jauh lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya, sudah sejak tadi kau lakukan," pria itu bersandar sambil tertawa kecil.

"Argh! Kau menggangguku! Pergi sana!" Junmyeon tetap bertahan pada posisinya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut biru.

"Tidak, aku sudah jauh terlibat. Kalau kau melompat, aku juga akan melompat,"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, kenapa pria ini menambah tingkat kefrustasiannya. "Kau gila! Kau bisa mati!" teriaknya. Pria itu mengangkat bahu sambil memasang raut wajah bangga, "aku perenang yang handal,"

"Jatuh ke sana akan membuatmu mati," gumam Junmyeon dengan polosnya.

"Ya, itu pasti. Tapi yang lebih kukhawatirkan adalah air lautnya yang dingin," perlahan-lahan pria tersebut melepas tali sepatunya.

"Seberapa dingin?"

"Kau bisa membeku. Err...apa kau pernah ke Vancouver?"

Junmyeon menatapnya heran dan pria tersebut kembali berbicara. "Aku dulu dibesarkan di sana. Musim dingin di sana adalah yang paling dingin, waktu kecil aku dan ayahku sering memancing ikan di danau yang beku. Kau tahu, memancing ikan di es itu seperti..."

"Aku tahu tentang memancing di es!"

Pria itu tersenyum, raut wajahnya sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Junmyeon. "Maaf, aku kira kau tidak tahu. Ya, tampang sepertimu seperti anak laki-laki rumahan dan oh, iya! Aku tidak sengaja terpleset dan kau tahu...air di sana sama dinginnya dengan di bawah sana," jelasnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke lautan biru.

"Rasanya seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau. Kau tidak bisa bernafas, kau tidak bisa berpikir hanya rasa sakit yang menghampirimu. Ya... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melompat ke sana," Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Seperti kubilang, aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa melupakan ide tentang melompat dan kembali ke sini," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau gila!"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Orang-orang sering mengatakannya. Tapi dengan segala hormat, Tuan. Aku bukan orang yang sedang berpegangan di ujung kapal seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini," Junmyeon memandangnya ragu-ragu. "Berikan tanganmu. Aku tahu, kau tidak mau melakukan ini,"

Junmyeon terdiam, sebenarnya sudah lama Junmyeon mencari cara untuk mengakhiri segala hal yang merantainya dan hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sayangnya, orang yang berada di hadapannya, menggagalkan keinginan itu. Entahlah mungkin Junmyeon masih ingin hidup, atau dia ingin mencoba hidup dengan pria di hadapannya.

* * *

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_

* * *

Junmyeon pun meraih tangan pria blonde di hadapannya. "Kris Wu, panggil saja Kris" ucapnya ketika Junmyeon menyambut uluran tangannya. "Kim Junmyeon," balas Junmyeon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tinggal menaiki pagar ini saja tuan muda," ujar Kris masih memegang tangan Junmyeon.

Terkadang Junmyeon membenci kalau kakinya lebih cepat berkeringat dibandingkan tangannya, alhasil dia terpleset. Refleks, Junmyeon berteriak sekencang mungkin, takdir mungkin mengatakan dia harus berakhir di sini.

Tidak.

"Tenang tuan muda! Aku memegangmu!"

Kris di sana, masih memegangnya dengan erat.

"Jangan lepaskan aku!" teriak Junmyeon panik. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tenang, jangan panik. Kumpulkan tenagamu dan berusahalah naik," ujar Kris menenangkan. Junmyeon pun mengangguk dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat dirinya. Ketika Junmyeon melewati pijakan terakhir, Kris segera menariknya dan mereka sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi Junmyeon menimpa badan Kris.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, sangat dekat. Untuk pertama kalinya Junmyeon merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, detakan ini berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan saat akan jatuh tadi.

"Junmyeon!" teriak Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, diikuti dengan Jongin dan dua petugas lainnya. Junmyeon segera berdiri dan bergumam maaf kepada Kris. "Kau ke mana saja? Kami mencari-carimu! Apa kau yang berteriak tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Hei, kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang dari Chanyeol ketika melihat tubuh Junmyeon yang gemetar dan bertelanjang kaki.

"Siapa laki-laki ini?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pandangan tidak suka ke arah Kris.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. I-ini Kris, dia membantuku tadi, saat aku hampir terjatuh..." jawab Junmyeon sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kau hampir jatuh? Yah! Kim Junmyeon kenapa kau begitu ceroboh!"

"A-aku t-tadi ingin melihat...baling-baling kapal," Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar jawaban bodoh dari temannya itu. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Kris, "terima kasih telah menolong temanku. Ah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Raut wajah Jongin menunjukan ketidaksukaan. "A-apa hyung...? Orang kelas tiga ini?" tanyanya sinis yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari pria blonde tersebut dan Junmyeon pikir Kris pasti tidak mau ikut karena ucapan adiknya ini.

"Well, sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa makan bersama kalian," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

Dugaannya ternyata salah.

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah putih Junmyeon. Chanyeol pun mengangguk semangat dan menepuk bahu Kris sebelum mereka berpamitan.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

* * *

**A/N**: Salah satu scene favorit saya, yeey mereka ketemu ~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you in the next chap! :D

Balasan review untuk yang tidak login

**honeykkamjong**: shounen-ai yang aku maksud di sini bagian kris sama suho, jadi yang menyimpang ya di bagian mereka dan juga aslinya Rose tunangannya sama pria kan :) thanks for read!

**adrien**: gak, dia sama cewe ditunanginnya, sho-ai nya di bagian kris sama suho. Thanks for read!

**zahra**: sudah diupdate yaa


	4. Chapter 3

**TITIANIC (Krisho version)  
**

**story by codenameL  
**

**Kris/Suho with support cast EXO & A-Pink Chorong | Boys Love/Romance/Drama | Chaptered**

**Summary: **Make it count

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**April 12****th**** 1912**

Junmyeon tidak bisa melupakan sosok pria yang menolongnya kemarin malam, Kris Wu. Sosok yang sederhana, tapi meninggalkan kesan mendalam baginya. Mungkin karena kata-kata Kris saat menolongnya atau sentuhan tangannya atau tatapan matanya. Junmyeon tidak tahu istilahnya, berbunga-bunga mungkin? Apapun itu, sebuah perasaan baru bagi Junmyeon. Sebaiknya Junmyeon mencari Kris dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Semoga saja pria itu sedang berada di dek.

Apa ini keberuntungan atau takdir?

Karena sekarang pria itu berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menyibukkan diri, mencoret sesuatu di sebuah buku yang Junmyeon tebak itu sebuah buku sketsa. Mungkin Kris sedang menggambar. Junmyeon memperhatikan seksama, mata Kris terkadang melihat ke arah seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya lalu kembali menggambar.

_Kau bisa Junmyeon, tinggal berjalan mendekatinya, perlahan. Ya, secara perlahan lalu ucapkan terima kasih._

"Wow," sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Junmyeon tanpa sadar, saat melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh Kris. Wajah Kris yang menegang sebelumnya, menjadi rileks ketika melihat Junmyeon datang. "Tuan muda sedang mencari udara segar rupanya," ucap Kris.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. "Panggil aku Junmyeon,"

"Oke oke, Tuan Mu– Junmyeon,"

Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan Junmyeon duduk manis di sebelahnya, memperhatikan tangan Kris membentuk garis-garis baru dengan pensil itu. Junmyeon bukan seorang penikmat seni seperti Jongin, tapi menurutnya itu sebuah gambar yang bagus, sungguh realistik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai hobi seperti ini," gumam Junmyeon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu selain hobi ingin melompat, ternyata kau hobi memperhatikan orang,"

"A-aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, d-dan kebetulan melihat kau!" ucap Junmyeon berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kris hanya menggeleng-geleng seraya tersenyum. "Kau suka menggambar?" tanya Junmyeon dengan polosnya. "Itu hobi sekaligus pekerjaanku," jawab Kris sambil menutup buku sketsanya dan menyerahkan kepadanya Junmyeon.

Mata Junmyeon sedikit membulat, tapi pandangan Kris memintanya untuk membuka buku tersebut. Di dalam buku sketsa itu terdapat banyak gambar, bermacam-macam orang dengan berbagai pose, bahkan di awal halaman ada gambar yang menurut Junmyeon agak aneh, seperti gambar anak TK. Ada pula gambar mahluk yang tidak pernah muncul di dunia ini.

"I-ini...naga? Da-darimana kau..."

"Sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihat mahluk itu, hanya tertarik saja mendengar kisahnya dan aku mulai menuangkannya ke dalam buku sketsa,"

Kembali mulut Junmyeon mengeluarkan kata wow. Dirinya cukup kaget, karena ada orang yang berimajinasi tinggi seperti Kris ini. Dia sendiri mengetahui bentuk naga dari buku-buku tua di perpustakaan rumah. Junmyeon rasa, Kris sendiri belum pernah melihat naga seperti yang digambar di buku. Setelah itu, Kris pun menceritakan masing-masing kisah dari gambar buatannya dan kebanyakan diambil di Paris.

"Junmyeon?" sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya, Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Chorong sedang bersama ibunya dan juga ibu Junmyeon sendiri. Junmyeon berdiri perlahan dan memberi salam kepada tiga wanita tersebut.

"Apa ini orang yang menyelamatkanmu Junmyeonie?" tanya ibu Chorong sambil menatap Kris penasaran.

Insiden kemarin malam cukup membuat shock therapy bagi keluarga Park dan ibunya. Mereka juga ingin mengetahui, siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan pewaris keluarga Kim ini. Maka Junmyeon mengenalkan Kris kepada mereka. Junmyeon tahu, hanya ibunya yang tidak tertarik. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Bagi ibunya, Kris sama seperti hama yang perlu dibasmi.

"Ah, di sini kalian rupanya ladies!" sahut Chanyeol menghampiri. "Oh! Hai Junmyeon dan...err..." Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Kris,"

"Oh, iya. Kris!" Chanyeol menjetikan jarinya seakan dia baru ingat nama itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencari kami Yeollie?" tanya Chorong heran. "Begini noona..." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah terompet berbunyi, menandakan makan malam akan segera dimulai. "Nah, itu maksudku! Makan malam!" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Chorong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. "Haruskah mereka menggunakan cara itu? Seperti akan perang saja," gerutu ibu Chorong yang ditanggapi lucu oleh lima orang di dekatnya.

Kris hendak berjalan, namun tepukan pelan dari Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Apa kau yakin akan mengenakan ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke pakaian yang dipakai Kris. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, menurutnya ini adalah baju terbaik yang dia pakai. Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_You need some help, dude_. Aku punya beberapa setel pakaian, ayo."

.

.

.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku!" sahut Chanyeol riang ketika melihat Kris memakai tuxedo miliknya, kini pria itu sudah kelihatan rapi dan bahkan terlihat seperti orang kelas satu. "Kau duluan saja, aku menemui kakakku dulu. Junmyeon mungkin sudah di sana," Kris mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum cukup lebar, tidak lupa mengucapkan 'good luck' untuk Kris.

Satu buah setel baju bisa membuat perubahan besar. Dengan melihat sekilas, orang tidak akan percaya bahwa Kris sebenarnya adalah penumpang dari kelas tiga. Kris bahkan sedikit terkejut, saat seorang pelayan dengan ramahnya membuka pintu ruangan menuju Grand Staircase.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya di dekat jam besar dan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok pria yang berkulit seputih susu. Kris tersenyum perlahan saat menemukannya. Pria itu baru saja datang bersama ibu dan sudaranya. Memakai setelan tux hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu, rambut hitam yang disisir rapi dan mata coklat yang indah. Dia sungguh menawan. Di mata Kris, Kim Junmyeon bahkan lebih menawan dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya di Paris.

"_Nice suits_," ucap Kris ketika Junmyeon menghampirinya. Sebuah senyum dan sedikit rona merah terulas di wajah Junmyeon. "Kau juga," jawabnya. Junmyeon menarik pelan tangan Kris, mengajaknya berjalan ke arah ibunya. Entah kenapa dia ingin menunjukan Kris kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, ingat Kris Wu yang kita temui sore tadi kan?"

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria di sebelah Junmyeon. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan keterpukauannya, karena memang Kris terlihat bagus dengan setelan tersebut. "Dia terlihat...bagus. Siapa yang meminjamkan baju padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Chanyeol, Bu," jawab Kris ramah. Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbincang dengan keluarga Park.

"Wow, baju pinjaman yang bagus," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum remeh ketika melewati Kris, dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Junmyeon. Kris balas tersenyum sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya. Ingin sekali Junmyeon memukul kepala Jongin di kala itu.

"Itu Jongin, adikku. Um...maaf, Kris,"

"Tidak apa-apa Junmyeon, setidaknya aku terlihat menawan di mata seseorang,"

Seandainya Kris menyadari rona merah di kedua pipi Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku Tuan Wu, bagaimana akomodasi di geladak kapal? Kudengar saat bagus," pertanyaan yang dilontarkan nyonya Kim beberapa saat setelah mereka berkumpul di sebuah meja makan besar. Kris menatap nyonya Kim untuk sesaat lalu membalas, "yang terbaik kulihat, hampir tidak ada tikus, Bu,"

Jawaban itu mendapat respon berbeda dari tiap orang di meja tersebut, ada yang tertawa, ada juga yang terdiam dan nyonya Kim memilih untuk tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Pelayan pun datang membawakan hidangan pembuka mereka, Kris sedikit panik saat melihat banyak sekali garpu dan sendok beserta alat makan lainnya yang belum tentu dia tahu fungsinya.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Apa ini semua untukku?" bisik Kris kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yep, mulai lah dari yang paling luar, kau nanti mengerti caranya," balas Chanyeol berbisik.

Alangkah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Kris duduk bersama dan menikmati hidangan makan malam yang disediakan di kapal Titanic ini, bahkan Kris satu meja dengan pembuat kapalnya, Thomas Andrews. Orang-orang yang berada di meja itu sibuk membicarakan tentang kemegahan kapal ini.

"Kapal ini sangat menakjubkan, Tuan Andrews," ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum terhadap pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, Thomas Andrews balas tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Junmyeon.

"Di mana anda tinggal sekarang, Tuan Wu?" pertanyaan lain yang dilontarkan oleh nyonya Kim. Junmyeon melirik ke arah ibunya, lalu ke arah Jongin yang menyeringai. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, kedua orang ini tidak hentinya ingin menyudutkan Kris.

"Untuk saat ini saya tinggal di RMS Titanic, setelah itu saya akan mengunjungi keluarga saya sementara waktu sampai waktunya dunia membutuhkan saya,"

"Wow, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan perjalanan seperti itu?" kali ini giliran Jongin yang bertanya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin dan berpikir sejenak.

"Ah...soal itu, aku kerja di berbagai tempat bersama sahabat karibku, ya bermacam pekerjaan, bekerja di kapal, melukis...ya hal-hal semacam itu dan aku...aku memenangkan tiket ke Titanic melalui permainan poker, itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan," ujar Kris sambil melirik ke arah Junmyeon.

"Hidup memang tentang keberuntungan!" sahut Tuan Park riang dan mendapat gelengan dan tawa kecil dari anaknya, Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu kehidupan seperti itu menyenangkan, Tuan Wu?" pertanyaan kali ini berasal dari nyonya Kim dengan nada dan tatapan yang mencemooh.

Kali ini ibunya sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, Junmyeon menatap ke arah ibunya dengan pandangan tidak suka, bahkan Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang heran ke arah nyonya Kim.

"Oh iya, tentu saja Bu..." Kris tersenyum. Berpasang mata yang ada di meja itu, menatap ke arah Kris. "Maksudku, aku punya semua yang aku butuhkan sekarang. Seperti oksigen untuk tubuhku, beberapa lembar kertas kosong..." penjelasan Kris menarik perhatian Junmyeon, "ya, aku suka bangun di pagi hari tanpa mengetahui hari apa yang akan kualami, dengan siapa aku bertemu, ke mana angin akan membawaku. Tadi malam, aku masih tidur dibawah kolong jembatan dan sekarang, aku berada di kapal termewah, duduk di sini bersama anda semua dan menikmati sampanye," Kris mengangkat gelasnya seakan memberitahu pelayan disebelahnya untuk mengisi ulang gelas miliknya.

Beberapa orang yang ada di meja itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris, terlebih lagi dengan Junmyeon.

"Saya pikir, hidup itu adalah anugrah dan saya tidak ingin menyiakannya. Kita tidak tahu hal apa yang akan muncul berikutnya. Kita belajar menerima itu dan menghadapi apa pun yang terjadi. Buatlah hidupmu berarti tiap harinya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Kata-kata yang bagus, Kris!"

Junmyeon mengangkat gelas sampanye milknya dan tersenyum ke arah Kris. "Buatlah hidupmu berarti setiap harinya,"

"Berarti setiap harinya!" sahut yang lainnya dan mereka bersama-sama meminum sampanye. Mata Junmyeon tidak pernah lepas dari Kris, begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

"Hei, Kris kau tidak ikut bersama ayahku dan lainnya?"

Seusai makan malam, Chanyeol bermaksud mengajak Kris untuk berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya beserta penumpang kelas satu yang berada di kapal itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku," Kris menjawab sopan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junmyeon. "Kau ikut Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan sambil memberikan senyum bertandakan maaf. "Aku akan di sini bersama Chorong,"

Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan asap dari cerutu-cerutu tersebut, apalagi tentang topik obrolan mereka. Bisnis dan politik, mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Junmyeon pusing.

"Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol," ucap Kris seraya berdiri dan mengembalikan pulpen milik Chanyeol. Tidak perlu mengucapkan panjang lebar, karena Kris memang benar-benar berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, pria itu banyak membantunya hari ini.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Junmyeon ikut berdiri.

"Yep, kembali bersama budak lainnya," Kris tersenyum sarkastik dan Junmyeon hanya dapat tertawa kecil. "Well, selamat malam Junmyeon," ucap Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tangannya dan saat Junmyeon melihat, ada sebuah kertas kecil. Kris menyelipkannya saat mereka berjabat tangan tadi.

Junmyeon ingin memanggil Kris, namun pria itu sudah pergi duluan, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu. Junmyeon kembali duduk dan membaca isi pesan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

_Buatlah hidupmu berarti, temui aku di dekat jam._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kris.

Junmyeon ingin menemuinya, tapi apakah dia harus meninggalkan Chorong? Alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada ibunya? Apa Chanyeol akan setuju tentang hal ini?

"_Dear_," sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya seakan menyadarkan Junmyeon dari rentetan pemikirannya. Junmyeon menoleh seraya tersenyum, "ada apa Chorong?"

Junmyeon menatap Chorong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mata yang indah, tapi sayang tidak seindah mata coklat milik Kris. Seperti ada banyak hal yang tersimpan di balik tatapan Chorong, namun Junmyeon tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku kembali ke kamar?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan, dia pun berdiri seraya memberikan tangannya kepada Chorong untuk dipegang. "Ibu, bibi Kim, semuanya...aku duluan ya," ucap Chorong berpamitan dan mendapat anggukan dari ibunya dan wanita lain yang berada di meja tersebut. Hanya saja, ada ekspresi berbeda dari ibu Junmyeon, tapi dia tetap mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Chorong.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Chorong sedikit sunyi, tidak banyak perbincangan yang terjadi antara Junmyeon dan Chorong. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Junmyeon," ucap Chorong ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar gadis itu. Junmyeon tersenyum, sedikit membungkukan badannya. "_Pleasure, for my lady_,"

Chorong menatap Junmyeon sejenak lalu memeluknya, hal itu sedikit membuat Junmyeon kaget dan bingung apakah dia harus balas memeluk atau tidak?

"Bersenang-senanglah. Kau ingin menemui temanmu itu kan?" sebuah senyum tulus terpampang di wajah indah Chorong. Ekspresi kelegaan terlihat di wajah Junmyeon, dia pun tersenyum ke arah Chorong. "Terima kasih, Chorong," jawab Junmyeon sebelum meninggalkan Chorong malam itu.

Junmyeon berlari, lebih cepat daripada yang dia pikirkan. Dia ingin mencobanya, dia ingin membuat hidupnya lebih berarti tiap harinya, dia bosan hidup di dalam sangkar. Dia ingin keluar, ingin keluar dan merasakan bagaimana dunia di luar sana dan dia berharap...

Dia berharap Kris masih di sana menunggunya.

Untuk membawanya.

"Cukup lama,"

Dan Kris masih di sana, di dekat jam. Menunggunya.

"Aku...aku mengantarkan Chorong dulu tadi," jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum malu-malu, nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal. Kris tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Junmyeon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin merasakan pesta yang sebenarnya?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Kris yang membuat Junmyeon menaikan alisnya.

.

.

.

Alunan musik khas Irlandia juga hentakan kaki dan tepukan tangan memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang berada satu tingkat di bawah dek kapal. Sama halnya seperti penumpang kelas satu, penumpang kelas tiga pun memiliki gayanya sendiri dalam berpesta.

Seorang penari bernama Zhang Yixing dengan energiknya menari di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut, sepatunya berbunyi seakan dia sedang menari tap. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada dua orang sedang asyik beradu panco, dikelilingi dengan suporter dari masing-masing pihak. Ada juga seseorang yang terjatuh karena mabuk, lalu ditolong oleh rekannya dan kembali diberikan bir, mereka tertawa besama-sama.

Junmyeon menikmati itu semua.

Terlebih lagi saat melihat Kris yang dengan bebasnya tertawa, menari dan melakukan tindakan lucu di mata Junmyeon.

"Wahaha, tak kusangka di sini menarik juga!" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Junmyeon, suara itu sangat familiar. Junmyeon pun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Chanyeol menarik bangku kosong yang ada di dekat situ dan duduk dekat Junmyeon. "Saat aku kembali ke ruang makan, aku tidak melihatmu dan noona. Mereka bilang kalian kembali ke kamar, tapi kau tidak ada di kamar, lalu aku mencarimu dan bertemu dengan anak itu," tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, "dia bilang sedang ada pesta di sini, tentu saja aku ikut! Park Chanyeol tidak akan melewati satu pesta pun!" Junmyeon tertawa mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Tidak kusangka kau sampai sini," sahut Kris seraya memberikan segelas bir ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol terima. "Park Chanyeol tidak akan melewati satu pesta pun!" kata-kata itu diulang lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan, sahabatku, Zitao. Zitao, ini Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol," ucap Kris sambil mengenalkan anak yang sebelumnya Chanyeol tunjuk tadi. "Saya Huang Zitao, salam kenal Tuan Kim, Tuan Park," ucap Zitao sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ah, tidak usah formal Zitao. Panggil aku Chanyeol! Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi," jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu. "Aku juga, panggil aku Junmyeon," Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kau bercahaya seperti malaikat Tuan Kim, ah maksudku Junmyeon," kata-kata Zitao membuat wajah Junmyeon kebingungan juga mengundang tawa dari Kris dan Chanyeol. "Ma-maksudku, lihatlah kulitku coklat terbakar matahari dan Kris-ge pun terlihat dekil. Ya, aku jarang melihat seseorang berkulit bersih dan...bercahaya."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu, baru kali ini dia mendengar pendapat polos dari orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Berikan aku minuman!" ucap Yixing sambil menghampiri meja mereka dan tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol menyerahkan bir miliknya. "Thanks man," jawab Yixing meneguk habis bir tersebut. Dia terlihat lelah, setelah lama menari tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemain arkodion yang tadi Junmyeon lihat, juga menghampiri meja mereka. "Kerja bagus Minseok-ge!" sahut Zitao sambil memberikan bir padanya. "Mereka tidak henti-hentinya menari," ucap Minseok setelah meneguk bir miliknya. Yixing yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja, mengacungkan sebuah jempol ke arah Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa?" tanya Yixing yang baru sadar ada penumpang lain yang belum pernah dia lihat.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Zhang Yixing,"

"Kim Minseok,"

"Kim Junmyeon,"

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian saudara jauh?" tanya Yixing polos. Junmyeon dan Minseok sama-sama tertawa, namun tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun. Kim, merupakan nama yang cukup umum di kala itu.

"Hei, Minseok mainkan lagu itu," usul Kris setelah beberapa menit mereka bercengkrama di meja bundar dan kecil. Minseok pun mengangguk dan kembali ke tempatnya bersama pemusik lain.

Sebuah lagu lain dimainkan, dan orang-orang kembali menari dengan gerakan yang berbeda dari lagu sebelumnya. Kris pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junmyeon.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu gerakannya Kris,"

"Aku pun tidak tahu, ikuti saja!" sahut Kris sambil menarik Junmyeon ke tengah-tengah.

Mereka pun mulai menari, bukan sebuah tarian yang pelan dan elegan, namun enerjik dan penuh hentakan kaki. Junmyeon yang awalnya ragu-ragu mengikuti gerakan Kris, sekarang mulai menikmati, ternyata tidak sesulit yang dia kira. Sebuah momen berharga bagi Kris melihat Junmyeon tersenyum, dia tersenyum lebar saat badannya menari mengikuti irama musik.

"Tarian Junmyeon masih kaku, tapi bagus," gumam Zitao sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut dari sudut ruangan. "Tidak pernah kulihat dia sebahagia itu," timpal Chanyeol. Pria berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil seraya mengambil segelas bir yang disediakan dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Itu merupakan malam yang menyenangkan bagi Junmyeon, malam yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, dirinya yang bersenang-senang bersama sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan juga Kris, orang yang baru dia temui tapi Junmyeon tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok itu.

Berada di dekat Kris terkadang membuatnya gugup, terkadang dia ingin tersenyum namun Junmyeon menahannya agar tidak terlihat bodoh, bahkan Kris juga membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon garing. Apakah dia jatuh cinta? Apakah itu berarti dia menyukai pria? Junmyeon sendiri ingin mengetahui jawaban tersebut.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, ada mata lain yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Zitao tidak hanya mengajak Chanyeol ke pesta penumpang kelas tiga, dia juga tidak sengaja mengajak Kim Jongin bersamanya. Hanya saja, kedua orang tersebut tidak sadar. Jongin tersenyum sinis ke arah kerumunan tempat Junmyeon berada, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

_to be continued_


End file.
